In a traditional wagering platform, a bet or wager is placed on a future outcome such as the winner of a sporting event, and the amount of the wager is deducted from the bettor's account pending the outcome of the wager. Accordingly, the total amount a bettor can wager is typically limited to his or her account balance, and in many jurisdictions, extending credit to bettors (such that they can wager with borrowed money) is unlawful. Consequently, bettors interested in wagering on multiple games are often unable to do so due to budgetary or account balance restrictions.